


An Illegal Tenant

by bubblewhale2



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Divorce, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Hinata/Kiba, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naruto Finally Makes a Move, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewhale2/pseuds/bubblewhale2
Summary: Crouching on top of the highest beam of the roof of the building across his empty house and watching ghastly, cold windows he realised – going home was not an option.Maybe that’s why he procrastinated leaving the office for so long.Scratching his nose and squinting, he blitzed out of there, before moonlight managed to light the roof he was on.Appearing atop a pole nearby his old place, he jumped over the well-known constructions. Over the roof, down the balcony, and soon he was at his old front door.Set in the timeline of Boruto, but whatever, Naruto goes to his old place and catches a squatter.





	1. Chapter 1

_Thump_!

Naruto’s head bumped at the wooden desk surface.

 _Fuck_!

He was supposed to go home… probably hours ago. The other side of an open window was ink black.

He grunted, rubbing his eyes. He felt a trace of a familiar chakra signature over the window pane, but concealed, so he couldn’t exactly pinpoint it. Probably his ANBU guard.

How many times did he fell asleep at the Hokage tower this month?

Well, not like it mattered anymore.

Thoughts of his beautiful wife and poster children waiting for him at home ran through his hazy mind.

A month or two ago, this image would be palpable, but Naruto doubted anybody was waiting for him at home tonight. Judging by how happy the Hiyuuga princess was to move to her clan’s compound recently to _separate_ , something in their relationship finally switched.

If he was right about Hinata, she was either fucking Kiba after every one of her weekly _team-8-smoking-sessions_ , or she was done with being Hokage’s cover and made her newly installed family lawyer draft their divorce papers. Maybe both. Once she was done with using her husband’s Kage-level influence to eradicate the Hiyuuga branch system she was free to hop onto some more… straight dick. Not that Naruto’s dick was curved at all.

And of course she took the kids with her. It was easier that way. They were both Hiyuuga heirs, their eyes pale and empty. Naruto could have Shikamaru manage formal playdates and sleepovers with them after he’d sign the papers. If anything, he’ll see them more often.

He sighed.

When the fuck did this all happen.

He jumped off the window into the dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Crouching on top of the highest beam of the roof of the building across his empty house and watching ghastly, cold windows he realised – going _home_ was not an option.

Maybe that’s why he procrastinated leaving the office for so long.

Scratching his nose and squinting, he blitzed out of there, before moonlight managed to light the roof he was on.

Appearing atop a pole nearby his old place, he jumped over the well-known constructions. Over the roof, down the balcony, and soon he was at his old front door. Taking out his old wallet he dug the key out of its stuffed depths. The door clicked with warm familiarity as he entered the room much smaller than he remembered. It seemed people he hired did good job of taking care of it, though, because it was far cleaner then when he actually inhabited the cramped space.

He got out of his shoes and Hokage cape tossing them carelessly. He breathed in deeply and walked around, not bothering to turn the lights on as he knew the space by heart. Light on his feet, he went to his old bed, taking his shirt off in one fluid motion, promptly crashing onto it.

Only, someone was already lying on top of it.

A mute jumble of entangling limbs proceeded to flap and kick, startled.

A kick, dodged, than his own, blocked, some rolling on the floor and then two eyes glowing at him, one red as coal, other of abnormal purple haze.

“ _Sasuke?”_

“What the fuck, idiot?”

Sasuke was pinning him down on the shabby floor.

“Fuckin’… get _off_ me!”

Naruto kicked against the body weight and Sasuke backed off, crouching, then turning away from the opened window, so that his eyes weren’t reflecting the sparse light from the outside anymore. Since that meant Naruto couldn’t see him clearly anymore, he boosted his nature energy up just so they were still fair ground. Yeah, that cranky energy was definitively Sasuke’s chakra, although faint and concealed.

 _“What are you doing here_?” the angry black shape hissed at Naruto.

“Isn’t that my line? Aren’t you supposed to be in Wave country?”

“Aren’t _you_ the Hokage? You shouldn’t be _here_!”

“Aren’t you supposed to answer your Hokage? And…” Naruto took a deep, angry breath that made his cheeks puffed. “This is my _fucking_ place!”

Sasuke grunted and stood up, making his way towards the light switch. Naruto rotated his ass on the floor and crossed his legs, not realising he was making his patented confused expression, placing his chin into his hand. He felt the frustration rise in him as the lights were switched on and yelled: “Hey, bastard, you better explain everything right… now!”

Sasuke promptly ignored him and pulled a chair next to the table, slouching over it casually, with an elegance of a royal cat or an underwear model. He was wearing a night robe of some kind, cut above the knee, cinched in waist, dark in colour and light in texture. His hair was slightly disrupted from its usual dishevelled state, even more ruffled.

His eyes went to black but stayed slightly manic.

He looked at the ceiling, crossing his legs and letting his head slump back nonchalantly, while his neck stretched out, revealing wide, white stretches of smooth skin, and the outline of Adam’s apple stark against the yellow backlight. Naruto swallowed, still squinting at him.

“Fine…” Sasuke grumbled. “I came from the last mission this evening. I wanted to catch a night of rest before I went to you to check in.”

That wasn't completely true. Sasuke had indeed been to Hokage tower, but found his Hokage sleeping, chin pillowed by the palm of his hand, not much unlike right now, and something in his heart clenched, and he ran, deciding he’ll report first thing tomorrow.

“Hmm… well, that still doesn’t explain why you’re here!”

“Ugh…” Sasuke turned his head away, but Naruto still caught a glimpse of reddening cheeks.

“I sometimes sleep here.”

“Yeah, but _why_? You have a house…”

“Yeah, well,” Sasuke’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he let his hair fall over his cheeks and side-eyed Naruto. “I’m not really enthusiastic about sleeping there.”

“Right.” Naruto cast his eyes down. Kakashi-sensei had a memorial made but that couldn’t exactly erase all the painful memories for Sasuke. And the Uchiha district still remained cold and secluded from the rest of the living village.

“But why _my_ old apartment?” big, blue eyes pierced the black shadows slumped over the chair.

“I knew it would be empty.” Sasuke answered simply.

It was another half-lie. He went to the place that would remind him of his only friend in Konoha. He wanted to get closer to Naruto, but felt too exposed the moment he saw him sleeping in the Hokage office. He needed enough familiarity to calm him, but not too much, so it wouldn’t distract him from accessing his feelings. And his feelings for Naruto always stayed strong, no matter how long he was out the village. Besides the Hokage office, no other roofed places could serve the purpose right, except this crappy apartment.

Silence stretched while Sasuke held his poker face and Naruto observed him intently. Then the blond young man said: “Oh”, cast his eyes down one more time to look at his mismatched palms, feeling like he was sixteen again, lost in hidden meanings that piled up between him and Sasuke.

Wasn’t Sasuke waiting for him to find him anymore? Did he really stop looking for secret opportunities for them to cross paths? Was the chemistry they always had finally gone? But Naruto was finally free of his marital duty. He was finally his own man, well respected as Hokage and ready to turn his attention to his _own_ needs, not just the people.

Well.

He wasn’t the one known for giving up.

Sasuke watched in real time how sadness disappeared from Naruto’s posture as a brilliant idea flew over his features and as he got up to his feet, grinning.

“You’re lying. You like it here.” Naruto’s voice was breezy, but there was a subtle serious undertone despite his grin, revealing how important the statement was.

As Naruto walked towards him, Sasuke forced his body still, hiding his anticipation by making himself hold the slouching pose.

Propping himself over his arms, one on the table and the bandaged one holding the back of the chair Sasuke was sitting in, Naruto casually towered over his relaxed form, effectively caging him. As Sasuke looked up to face Naruto, his bangs dropped to sides of his face, framing awoken sharingan and rinnegan. Alert stare gave off his relaxed mask, and suddenly the air between them grew… tense.

Naruto’s face was dangerous, shadowed, not smiling anymore. But the glint in the dark blue orbs seemed almost seductive to Sasuke, and for a moment, he panicked inside, because he’d never thought Naruto would ever seem… seductive.

But there it was, and his face was so close and domineering that he felt a familiar twitch in his lower belly.

_This is dangerous._

“You like it here…” A corner of Naruto’s lips couldn’t stay down. He leaned in even more, soaking Sasuke in his spicy smell and body heat, and whispered in his ear: “… _because_ it’s my place.”

Sasuke was frozen, and he almost didn’t even register what the hell Naruto whispered to him because he got so lost in earthly sensations. This time, the twitch in lower belly turned into a wave of heat spilling from there to the rest of his body, his mind slowly catching up.

“Well, why would I go somewhere I don’t like?” Sasuke answered, knowing it would be worse to say nothing back to such a blatant challenge. He aimed for cold and collected, and cursed his voice internally for unintentionally dropping two octaves lower.

Naruto chuckled softly, showing no intention of getting out of Sasuke’s personal space. He let his breath shuffle the tickling black strands and moved barely noticeably from earlobe to the chin.

“So you do like it here.”

“Yeah.”

“Is it because of me?”

Sasuke bit his lips and moved the head away, closing his eyes. He was not ready to answer that question. Blood was pumping into his groin.

“Don’t lie to your Hokage.” Naruto purred hotly over the creek in Sasuke’s now exposed neck. Sasuke could swear he felt the tiniest brushing of lips on his skin, and suddenly he had goose bumps all over.

“Fine. Why wouldn’t I like you?” He barley choked it out, not having any control over the words spilling out of his mouth.

“So you do. Like me.” Naruto smiled into his neck, lips now definitely touching Sasuke.

“What are you doing.”

 Naruto went for the kill.

“I like you, too.” He said softly, not knowing that finally admitting it so casually after years of keeping it in will break an old and steep wall inside him, and that what he planned as a bit of devious teasing will turn into this horrible flood of lust he felt the moment he said it.

As the dam broke, Naruto let go of his self-control. He finally bit down at the neck he was eyeing from the start, devouring it passionately, and Sasuke’s body reacted, arching from the chair to meet their chests, perfectly, so in tune with his own hunger. Pale hand fisted into blonde locks and the neck curved even more, a fitting whine escaping Sasuke’s lips.

Sasuke was totally lost in sensation. Did Naruto really said he liked him just now? After all this time? Why did the stupid idiot even feel the need to say it out loud. As if Sasuke didn’t know.

But his heart did beat faster still, more joyful. He closed his eyes and felt his chakra spike erratically as Naruto bit experimentally between his neck and shoulder, diving under the silky fabric of his robe. Heavy fog fell over Sasuke’s consciousness everywhere outside of a bubble of heightened focus in which was solely Naruto. He waited for this for so long.

Naruto’s mouth finally latched off his shoulder as his hands grabbed somewhere behind his bare knees and pushed them up. At that, Sasuke slid even more down the chair, and the back of his head touched the back of the chair. He felt his robe scrunch dangerously high around his waist. He breathed out in surprise, and his eyes opened to look into the blue ones, and the way they were so darkened by lust made his balls tighten and his dick spring up.

“Fuck…” Naruto must have noticed the small movement because his eyes glazed even more for a second and he pushed down on Sasuke with his own groin, and the beautiful contact over sensitive, bare skin made Sasuke scrunch his face, and his abs contracted on their own, making him arch again.

“Fuck, fuck…” Naruto bowed over him and pulled him into a weird sort of a hug with Sasuke’s legs wrapping around his torso, and before Sasuke realized what he was planning, he found himself lifted up and carried to the bed.

As he was tossed onto the mattress, a gush of air made his robe lift up, his legs slightly spread from where Naruto held him, revealing his naked erection to Naruto. Sasuke’s face flushed red but he eyed Naruto proudly. Thousand thoughts flew through his head at that moment, as Naruto was kneeling between his legs, his naked chest heaving, with a few drops of sweat glistening under the soft lamplight. As darkened, feline eyes ate up the erotic sight he was making for him, Sasuke asked: “Don’t you have a wife?”

“We’re separated.”

Naruto said and got down for a kiss, Sasuke’s legs wrapping around his waist instantly, pulling him closer.

They kissed, sloppy and hungry, like horny teenagers.

Sasuke managed to break the kiss. “I thought you only liked girls.”

A demon inside Naruto roared with something akin to hoarse laughter and Sasuke heard it. They decided to ignore it.

“I said I liked _you_ so shut up.” Naruto proceeded to attack glistening, rosy lips beneath him, drinking up the sweet taste.

Naruto’s hands were groping excitedly and Sasuke realised the other wasn’t really a refined lover. Oddly, it didn’t bother him. Naruto was completely dedicated to touching, kissing, sniffing, licking and biting every part of his body and it felt very natural to just get lost in sensations. Big hands squeezed and stretched his ass cheeks and it felt heavenly. He leaked precum all over his belly, and stained the black robe.

Naruto pushed his legs up again, so they would release the grip, and went lower with his wet kisses. Hovering over his cock, he seemed to think something over, and then sucked at it. He played with it, wetting the whole length and teasing the tip, than taking it into his mouth and sucking it like a Popsicle.

Sasuke looked down at the view as the blond head disappeared between his legs and started licking at his balls. Sucking and slurping sounds seemed so dirty in the quiet of a summer night, and the thought of having Hokage doing this to him with the lights on next to the big, open window made him even harder. Then as the ever exploring tongue moved lower and probed at his ass, all thoughts eluded him and he was bound to moan.

Sasuke felt some shuffling from Naruto as the other got rid of his sweatpants and, after biting his inner thigh for good measure he climbed back up to kiss Sasuke at his neck again. Naruto released his legs just so they could wrap around the torso again. One Naruto’s hand was now supporting his weight and other was taking Sasuke’s length and pumping and twisting just so. Sometimes their cocks would brush against each other and Naruto’s whole body would shake ruthlessly, but he seemed focused on getting Sasuke off, forgetting about himself.

“No, no…” Sasuke mumbled, as he felt his orgasm slowly building up.

“What?” Naruto’s voice was breathy and inpatient, but his hand froze.

“Take both…”

Sasuke’s good hand came to wrap around both of their dicks and Naruto almost doubled from pleasure, breathing out shakily to Sasuke’s shoulder, his hips bending closer to Sasuke’s, and snapping upwards, following the rhythm of pumping, as he tried to keep up with his own hand.

Their precum mixed with Naruto’s spit made it slippery as they rubbed inside the warm pit they created between their stomachs. Thrusting at each other, Sasuke’s heels digging into Naruto’s back, his robe untied and drenched in sweat, chests pressing, they sped up their rhythm. Movements became deep and long, their breaths mixing, and then faster and erratic.

Naruto was first to go, as he was overwhelmed by sensations, and came in long, sticky stripes all over Sasuke’s penis and belly, crying out and bending over him beautifully, digging his forehead into Sasuke’s shoulder and hair.

But his orgasm lasted even after the first spurt, so he started pumping faster, and Sasuke felt as if the air was punched out of his gut, as he saw his best friend came all over his body and more of the hot sperm leaking and mixing with the fluids already coating his length, and Naruto twisted his hand just right –

So he let himself go and screamed out for Naruto, his release trapped between them, orgasming as his body went rigid under the blond who was still pumping, only starting to gradually slow down.

They laid like that cooling down and breathing out for few moments, as they came to their senses.

“I’m moving back here.” Naruto said. “You can stay too, if you want.”

Sasuke smiled. “I’ll take you liked this, then.”

“And I’ll take you like _me_ , then.” Naruto snapped back.

“Sure thing.” Sasuke’s lips curved into a slight smile as he let himself relax and closed his eyes.

Naruto sighed and went up to find something to wipe off the mess.

Then he turned off the lights and went back to bed.

Sasuke was already sleeping in it.

 


	2. Tangled in Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic got some love, so I decided I'd go on with it a little bit longer. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, and hope you'll enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Sasuke woke up slightly sticky and very, very hot. It was no surprise, since a certain naked Hokage was stuck to his form, skin to skin, dried saliva trailing down his chest. And he was snoring.

How the hell he managed to sleep up until now, Sasuke couldn't even begin to phantom. But it was morning now and the large window was letting far too much sunlight in. It was still late spring, but it felt like summer time. Even last night felt like summer.

Last night…

Sasuke pushed the blond head of his chest unceremoniously, sat up in the bed and pulled the sunscreen down. Then he fell back to the sheets and pulled out his black mushed silky robe that was forming an uncomfortable hump under his back, tossing it over snoring Naruto. Tons of missions they did together as kids blessed him with knowledge that nothing could wake up Naruto when he was snoring like that.

Sasuke turned towards the wall and hunched into a ball. He wanted to go to back to sleep, but restless tossing of a live radiator next to him wouldn’t let him.

What the fuck happened last night?

He wasn't drunk, he wasn't dreaming it either.

He had… sex? Well, whatever _that_ was… with Naruto. Naruto found him squatting in his apartment and proceeded to _seduce_ him and then did. That. With him. Which Sasuke very much did not mean to object to, not at all. But still… wasn't it a bit too… easy?

After all those years of yearning and pining. They ended up just doing _that_ after just a few stupid, incoherent words Naruto whispered – no, mumbled, into his neck? And Sasuke just faltered that easy? Just like that?

Sasuke wanted it just as much, yeah, but… he had his pride, or so he liked to think.

He wanted this to be important. This _was_ important, to him. And he just… gave it away that easily.

He felt the blush spreading over his own cheeks and cringed at himself internally – what was he, some princess, a dame? This was important anyways, it didn't have to be typically romantic. It was special because it was them.

Just as he was about to calm himself down and go back to sleep the Idiot suddenly stopped snoring. There was stretching, there was loud yawning, and then, there were soft, feather light kisses placed just at the base of his neck where a single sweaty patch of skin was cleared of his black hair strands. Sasuke thought he would burst out of his body right then and there but he just stiffened every muscle and pretended to sleep. No ninja, no matter how lousy, could sleep through Naruto's morning ministrations, but Sasuke put all of his faith into Naruto's unchangeable naivety. He wasn't ready to meet the crystal blue eyes just yet.

Naruto pulled his head back a bit, as if he was studying Sasuke's sleeping form. Sasuke could only guess – was he admiring his naked body? He'd like to think so. Was he checking if he was really sleeping? He supressed his chakra some more, just in case, and regulated his breathing. Was he thinking about last night? Sasuke froze in anticipation, pretending still.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_! I'm late!”

Limbs were tossed in every direction, some hitting Sasuke in the process of Naruto hastily leaving his bedside, so Sasuke sat up, inconvenienced, his farce gone and totally useless.

Sasuke watched, irritated at the disturbance, as Naruto hastily picked up the clothes from the day before and put them on, complete with a cloak and a hat. He quite enjoyed the show of catching a glimpse of toned abs and legs here and there, but did nothing to let it show.

The Hokage finally stormed out of the doors, not once glancing back at Sasuke.

_He did change a bit after all._ Sasuke thought and for the second time, let himself fall back into sheets. _He used to grin at me before he'd leave._

The moment that thought passed through his brain, there was a _poof_ , a cloud of smoke and a somewhat familiar weight falling over Sasuke and pressing into the bed next to him: a person draped in annoying orange clothes.

It was a clone.

Sasuke was getting pissed off. Finally, one was out of the bed, and then another came right back in.

He mumbled something nasty and shook the clone of himself, holding his strength, so he wouldn't accidentally poof the clone away. _Maybe_ it had something smart to say.

“Uhh, sorry Sasuke.” The clone was grinning and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke eyed him, annoyed at the grin that was proving his passing observation from a moment ago wrong. Naruto could feign being a grown up and responsible around others in Konoha, but just as easily as he saw through his clones, he could see through all of his masks, Sasuke thought. In front of him, Naruto would always be the blundering Idiot he always was.

A small smile almost escaped the firm corners of Sasuke's mouth, just as the clone was saying: “I'll cover for you today, so please keep your chakra in check. I'm late for this meeting as is, so I don't have to time to take you in today. Was it anything important? At the Wave?”

“No.” Sasuke said coolly and casually destroyed the clone, knowing that that would instantly get the information to the original. Also, he wanted to be left alone.

Finally laying down again, he closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come. His thoughts were running back to the memories of last night, making him hot and flustered.

Time passed slowly as Sasuke was tossing and turning in bed, with nothing better to do than laying with his own thoughts. He wasn’t in the mood for meeting Sakura, if she’d be free anyway, and he knew from her letter that Sarada left for a mission last week. He’d have to mask himself he wanted to go for a casual stroll, but in reality, no mask was good enough to enable Sasuke to go unnoticed in Konoha streets.

So instead, he let the images of Naruto’s tan skin and taut muscles, him panting over him, the shine of shaggy blond strands in the yellow lamp-light and the exquisite expression he made as he came run freely through his mind. Sasuke couldn’t help himself. As he momentarily forgot about his uncertainties and let the memories play out on repeat in his imagination, the sheet covering his midriff slowly tented.

Alone in the apartment, he felt no hesitation as his hand slowly glided under the sheet, touching softly over his chest and stomach on the route. His hair got extra tangled from tossing earlier. He turned his head on the side and nuzzled with Naruto’s pillow, burying his face in his own hair and the definitely-not-his-own spicy smell. Imagining Naruto’s wet mouth sliding over his own he took his cock in his hand, pressing slightly around the top, just before he let his fist glide down a bit, moving smoothly with the foreskin.

Even if he’d never admit it at loud, he liked Naruto’s passionate, rushed and almost clumsy style of lovemaking. It was so alike Naruto – he was hasty but intense, dedicated and energetic. It felt authentic to the person Sasuke was mad about and it just fuelled his passion even more.

Sasuke wanted to reciprocate. He wanted to give back to Naruto and make him get lost in the sensations as much as he himself got lost yesterday. What could he do to Naruto?

Could he return the favour by sucking that long, thick cock? His hand started moving faster, slick with precum, as he imagined himself kneeling, with his nose buried in blond, curly pubic hair and Naruto’s dick deep in his throat. Could he get himself ready beforehand and then sit on top of the beautiful cock? The stretch would be amazing. The hand sped up even more.

Would Naruto like that? Sasuke felt his abdomen tighten as he imagined Naruto’s face as he was riding him.

This was obviously not a new fantasy, but it was fairly enriched by Sasuke’s recent experience. He cursed himself for not activating sharingan to watch Naruto’s orgasm.

Even though he was getting a good high of imagining how he’d show Naruto all the beauties of having sex with him, a thought ran through his brain unexpectedly. More of an image, really.

Naruto would flash a toothy, foxy grin from below him, as his wide palms would grip Sasuke’s hips. Even if under him, Naruto would surely not give up on their power play that easily. He would angle his hips just so and snap them up – Sasuke wasn’t sure if he imagined his insides twitching or if he felt it for real – all he knew that he was so close, so he arched of the bed, stroking desperately, and then finally let himself tip over, hand stilling over the pulsating flesh, as warm, thick liquid poured over white fingers and belly.

Seeing stars and breathing out, Sasuke relaxed, eyes closed.

His fantasy dispersed and he felt as if he could finally unwind.

He got up to clean himself and put on clothes. He washed up in the small kitchen sink and dressed up in a comfy, white cotton robe. As he started to put on tea, a quick, unwanted thought came to him. But he was good at ignoring it. He spent many years of his life up until now ignoring the same fear. Still, he couldn’t make himself look back to the unmade bed for quite some time.

 

* * *

 

When Naruto finally came barging into the apartment, the sun was already setting, painting the room in the gold and dusky tones. “Oi, sorry, Sasuke!” He all but yelled while entering the apartment. He was out of his Hokage garb, wearing his obnoxious orange track suit. “I had to go change…”

“Sasuke?” The orange whirlwind stopped in his tracks, worry replacing his wide smile as he squinted at the dark, empty room. As Naruto stalked closer to the bed and the wide open window, a vivid memory of Sasuke lounging naked hit him unexpectedly. He felt his blood boiling. Did Sasuke run away?

Over the neatly made bed was a note that said simply: 3.

As Naruto noticed it and picked it up, worry disappeared momentarily. Instead, a wave of excitement came over him as he jumped off the windowsill, not thinking twice about where he was heading.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to split it here. There should be another, final chapter! It's just not done yet. Can you guess where's Sasuke?

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this as a little holiday present for myself, but just finished it now, right before the exams at uni start. It's short, doesn't make much sense plotwise, but is (hopefully) hot - i'm still new at this...
> 
> In my au Hinata married Naruto bc of love, but used his status for destroying the branch system. Still, as time passed, she realised Naruto is... at least bisexual and that he still had a crush on Sasuke, so she kinda cooled off and looked at other options for the first time. There wasn't any real reason for staying married by then. Yeah, their kids both have byakugan, as they should.  
> Sasuke... well, I'm planning to dive into that can of worms in my other work so I don't wanna spoil anything.
> 
> Also - the apartment. I don't know if it has a tall table and chairs, but let just say it does.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the grammar mistakes :)


End file.
